This invention relates to an aquatic landscape ornamental device, particularly to one that permits the real-life like natural swinging or wriggling of the ornaments in a water tank.
A conventional aquatic landscape ornamental device has faked grass and corals arranged in an aquarium or a fish globe fixed dead at the bottom of the aquarium, and they are fixed dead without natural swinging and/or wriggling as the real-life ones do, unless they are touched by fish or the water fowl cultured in the aquarium. The ornamental devices for not being natural, nor justifying the active fish or the water fowl kept in the aquarium do not live up to their purpose to improve the appearance of an aquarium.
A known prior art disclosed in an U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,596 includes suction cup means for fixing decorative plants or drift woods on inner surface of a viewing tank. As the stationary plants or drift woods do not necessarily swing or wriggle, they are well fixed therein by means of the suction cup means. But grasses, corals, or jelly fish should be arranged as swinging or wriggling, or they look like unnatural in an aquarium.